<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В раю историй не рассказывают by Mutually_Beneficial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545180">В раю историй не рассказывают</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutually_Beneficial/pseuds/Mutually_Beneficial'>Mutually_Beneficial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutually_Beneficial/pseuds/Mutually_Beneficial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[НЕБОЛЬШИЕ СПОЙЛЕРЫ] После поимки Флетчера у Miramax’а, Рэю ещё придется разгребать последствия инцидента с Мэттью.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raymond Smith/Fletcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В раю историй не рассказывают</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669282">In Paradise there are no stories</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magneion/pseuds/Magneion">Magneion</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечания автора:<br/>Считайте этот фик признанием в любви Гаю Ричи и Райану Джонсону. Обожаю то, что они делают!<br/>Название вдохновлено романом Маргарет Этвуд «Слепой убийца»: «Счастье подобно прекрасному саду под стеклянным куполом, из которого нет выхода. В раю историй не рассказывают, так как рассказывать не о чем. Там нет приключений, потерь и сожалений, страданий и стремлений, – нет ничего, что двигало бы историю вперед по ее извилистым путям».<br/>Примечания переводчика:<br/>Считайте этот перевод признанием в любви "Джентльменам" и его фэндому. Да будут посвящены этому кино тысячи строк фанатской любви!<br/>Цитата из романа переведена мной. Книга есть и на русском, там этот фрагмент переведен по-другому. Да рассудит благоразумный читатель - чей перевод лучше?!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ЧЕРНЫЙ ЭКРАН</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>ГОЛОС РЭЙМОНДА</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>Люблю истории. Хорошая история всегда тебя захватывает и не отпускает, она постоянно меняется, трансформируется, и в итоге перерастает в нечто большее.<br/>
Одну историю можно рассказать тысячу раз одинаково, а можно – тысячу раз по-разному. И что меня цепляет в историях больше всего…</p><p><br/>
МЕСТО ДЕЙСТВИЯ – ЛОНДОН</p><p><br/>
Черное такси проезжает мимо.</p><p>ГОЛОС РЭЙМОНДА</p><p>…так это то, что конец своей истории ты выбираешь сам.</p><p><br/>
Внутри такси, Флетчер в красных солнцезащитных очках нервно смотрит через окно пассажирского салона на Рэя.</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД</p><p>Итак, Флетчер, мой дорогой друг Флетчер. У меня есть кое-что для тебя.</p><p>ФЛЕТЧЕР</p><p>Ох, ради всего святого, дорогой, скажи, что ты передумал!</p><p>РЭЙМОНД<br/>
(непоколебимо)<br/>
Ты же знаешь, что мы всюду тебя достанем; тем более, у нас на руках вся твоя «страховка». И, как ты знаешь, тот случай с Мэттью подпортил некоторые планы моего босса на будущее.</p><p><br/>
ФЛЕТЧЕР<br/>
Ты имеешь в виду всю ту фигню с уходом на покой? И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Мне занять его место?</p><p>РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Ты очень любопытный засранец, Флетчер. Нам нужно, чтобы ты провел расследование.</p><p>ФЛЕТЧЕР<br/>
(ухмыляясь)<br/>
А ты не можешь сам этого сделать? Ты же так хорош в расследованиях.</p><p>РЭЙМОНД<br/>
(лукаво улыбаясь)<br/>
Что тут скажешь? Я человек занятой.</p><p><br/>
ЛОКАЦИЯ – ОФИС РЭЙМОНДА</p><p><br/>
Рэймонд сидит за какой-то бумажной работой. Погода отличная. Он даже не смотрит на девушку, сидящую напротив него. Девушка явно напряжена и нервно поглядывает на Рэймонда. Кажется, она совсем его не боится, но это не так.</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
И зачем это все?</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Это? Что «это»? История?</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
Да.</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Я же уже говорил: я люблю истории.</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
Ладно… Так, а кто, собственно, этот Флетчер?</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Мудак, откровенный.</p><p><br/>
МОНТАЖ В ДУХЕ ГАЯ РИЧИ</p><p><br/>
ФЛЕТЧЕР<br/>
Давай поиграем, Рэй.</p><p><br/>
На кухне Рэя: Флетчер трясет стаканом со льдом.</p><p><br/>
ФЛЕТЧЕР<br/>
Чудненько!</p><p><br/>
В саду: Флетчер в восторге от барбекю Рэя.</p><p><br/>
ФЛЕТЧЕР</p><p>Ох, обожаю барби!</p><p><br/>
В гостиной: Флетчер кладет свою ладонь на бедро Рэя. Рэй грозно на него смотрит, Флетчер руку убирает.</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Я иду спать.</p><p><br/>
ФЛЕТЧЕР<br/>
Можно с тобой?</p><p>ЛОКАЦИЯ – ОФИС РЭЙМОНДА</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Я поручил ему пройтись по новому игроку в нашем бизнесе. Его зовут Долговязый Джон.</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
Как пирата?</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Да, как пирата.</p><p>Проблема в том, что мы всегда недооцениваем последствия наших действий. Мы можем быть на один, пять, кучу шагов впереди, но эта сранная удача – вот, что по-настоящему решает в этой игре.<br/>
Я говорю о той самой старой доброй удаче.<br/>
Не о деньгах, а о чистом риске. Об удаче, которая может и не прийти.</p><p><br/>
МЕСТО ДЕЙСТВИЯ – КУСТЫ ОКОЛО ДОМА</p><p><br/>
Флетчер делает фото, спрятавшись в кустах. Позади него появляется пистолет с глушителем.</p><p><br/>
ГОЛОС РЭЙМОНДА<br/>
И в тот раз она не пришла.</p><p><br/>
Зум на пистолет. Выстрел.</p><p><br/>
ЛОКАЦИЯ – ОФИС РЭЙМОНДА</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
(расстроенно)<br/>
Так что произошло? Он умер?</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Нет. Я был там, приглядывал за ним. Хотел проверить, сможет ли он держать слово, хотя бы на этот раз. Мужик с пистолетом заметил меня и подстрелил. Не самые приятные ощущения – получить пулю.</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
Но сейчас Вы в порядке, разве нет?</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Не смеши. Мне смеяться больно.</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
Не видела никогда, как Вы смеетесь.</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Потому что больно. Но, так или иначе, он рассказал мне о тебе, о твоей работе.</p><p>АННА<br/>
(разочарованно)<br/>
Оу, ну, если со мной все настолько просто…</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Нет, не совсем. Ты – хороша, не настолько, чтобы тягаться со мной. Без обид, но это факт.</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
Не в обиде</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Отлично.</p><p><br/>
Он дает ей газету. Дэйли Принт.</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Я все о тебе знаю. Я знаю, на кого ты работаешь, и знаю, как этот мудак тебе надоел.<br/>
Также я знаю, что твоя работа заключается в том, чтобы выставить мистера Пирсона не в просто плохом свете, а сделать из него настоящее чудовище.<br/>
У него и так не самая хорошая репутация.</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
У Вас тоже. Ваши красивые руки по локоть в крови.</p><p><br/>
Рэймонд пристально смотрит, выдерживая паузу.</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
(покраснев)<br/>
Извините.</p><p>РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Не извиняйся. Ты права. И ты мне нравишься. Настолько, насколько вообще может нравиться человек, копающий под моего босса и пытающийся уничтожить все то, над чем он работал всю свою жизнь.</p><p><br/>
Анна тяжело сглатывает и ищет глазами выход. Камера поворачивается кругом, показывая офис: только один выход – дверь. Затем Анна смотрит на стол - теперь на нем лежит пистолет.</p><p><br/>
АННА</p><p>Я…Я могу пригодится!</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Конечно, иначе тебя бы здесь не было. Должен признать, у тебя есть яйца… метафорические.</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
Теперь я знаю, что Вы в курсе всего, давайте к делу.</p><p>РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Ты работаешь на Большого Дэйва.</p><p><br/>
Анна кивает.</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
И ты его на дух не переносишь, я прав?</p><p><br/>
Анна снова кивает.</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Это единственная причина, по которой ты пришла сюда?</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
А должно быть что-то еще? Я не люблю гангстеров, но мне здесь и то спокойнее, чем с ним.</p><p>РЭЙМОНД<br/>
(в недоумении)<br/>
Да ладно? Ты же до усрачки напугана. Словно мышь на свидании с котом!</p><p>АННА<br/>
Да, именно, я до усрачки напугана!</p><p><br/>
Рэймонд делает паузу. Думает. Потом смотрит на девушку и кивает.</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Мне нужно все, что у тебя на нас есть. Ясно выражаюсь?</p><p>АННА<br/>
Да. На «Малышей» и Тренера тоже?</p><p>РЭЙМОНД<br/>
(в шоке)<br/>
Конечно, мать твою! Мне нужно все!</p><p>АННА<br/>
Хорошо. Так… Что стало с Флетчером?</p><p>ЛОКАЦИЯ – ПАЛАТА В ГОСПИТАЛЕ</p><p><br/>
Рэймонд спит, когда Флетчер заходит в палату. На прикроватном столике стоят цветы с запиской от Микки Пирсона. Флетчер садится и смотрит на Рэя.</p><p><br/>
ФЛЕТЧЕР<br/>
(медленно, понизив голос)<br/>
Даже не знаю, кто из нас более удачливый… и, надеюсь, ты меня не слышишь, а то это будет очень, сука, неловко…<br/>
(он делает паузу)<br/>
Спасибо тебе. Ты самая привлекательная мишень для киллеров, посланных меня убить, я признаю. Это все из-за твоих блондинистых волос и шикарной бороды. Она придает тебе особую ауру достоинства и выдержки.</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Флетчер, заткнись ты уже.</p><p><br/>
ФЛЕТЧЕР<br/>
Оно живое!</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Я из-за тебя пулю словил, а ты все продолжаешь мучить меня своим невыносимым присутствием.</p><p>ФЛЕТЧЕР<br/>
(улыбаясь)<br/>
Я тебе нравлюсь.</p><p>РЭЙМОНД<br/>
(едва заметно ухмыляясь)<br/>
И откуда же ты такие идеи берешь?</p><p>ФЛЕТЧЕР<br/>
Я вижу, как ты сейчас улыбаешься. Я тебе нравлюсь. Так и знал! И зачем тогда строить из себя недотрогу?</p><p>РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Я ничего из себя не строю. Я и есть недотрога.</p><p>ФЛЕТЧЕР<br/>
Ну в этот раз я выиграл?</p><p>РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Это не игра, Флетчер. А даже если бы и было игрой, то все было бы по моим правилам; да по таким, что ты точно никогда бы не выиграл.</p><p>ФЛЕТЧЕР<br/>
(умирая со смеху, показывает на Рэйя пальцем)<br/>
Ты же это все нарочно!</p><p>РЭЙМОНД<br/>
(с грустной улыбкой)<br/>
Кто знает?</p><p><br/>
ЛОКАЦИЯ - ОФИС РЭЙМОНДА</p><p><br/>
На Рэйе и Анне другие костюмы. Анна спокойно пьет чай, а Рэймонд до сих пор занимается какой-то бумажной работой.</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
Не могу никак понять, так вы с ним вместе?</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Пока я тут горбачусь, а он на пляже попивает мартини? Не, я так не думаю.</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
Он уехал?</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
После всего того, что он натворил с русскими? Конечно, он уехал.</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
Как и ваш босс.</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
(со вздохом)<br/>
Он должен был, но, похоже, если дать на лапу кому надо, то твое темное прошлое, полное крови, – исчезнет; иначе бы меня здесь не было.</p><p><br/>
БЫСТРЫЙ МОНТАЖ</p><p><br/>
Микки Пирсон со своей женой Розалинд садятся в личный самолет. Рэй машет им в след. Подписывает бумаги. На карте Великобритании показано, что все фермы переходят под руководство Рэя. Он на приеме у высшего общества решает дела с лордами и леди, улыбается, снова подписывает какие-то бумаги, закуривает сигару и пьет виски.</p><p>ЛОКАЦИЯ - ОФИС РЭЙМОНДА</p><p>РЭЙМОНД</p><p>Я попросил прийти сегодня, потому что ты доказала свою верность и потому, что я высоко ценю твое пребывание здесь</p><p>АННА<br/>
Предлагаете повышение?</p><p>РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Все зависит от точки зрения. Ты отлично справляешься, держишь все под контролем. Делаешь именно то, что сказали - ни больше ни меньше. Я это уважаю.</p><p>АННА<br/>
(покраснев)<br/>
С-спасибо.</p><p>РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Однако... тебе придется бросить все это.</p><p>АННА<br/>
(потрясенно)<br/>
Что?!</p><p>РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Все. Все это.<br/>
(указывая на ее элегантный наряд)<br/>
Я не заинтересован.</p><p>АННА<br/>
(удивленно и немного опечаленно)<br/>
Но Вы и во Флетчере поначалу были не заинтересованы, разве нет?</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
(слегка улыбаясь)<br/>
Ты – женщина. Привлекательная, очаровательная и умная, но всего лишь женщина. Не хочу обидеть. Но я бы посоветовал тебе бросить это дело.</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
Мне уйти?</p><p>РЭЙМОНД<br/>
(в явном недоумении)<br/>
Что? Конечно, нет! Я говорю, не обязательно так наряжаться каждый раз на встречу со мной. На работе можно обойтись и без служебных романов. Так что ты особо не парься.</p><p><br/>
Некоторое время они просто смотрят друг на друга, потом Анна не выдерживает и смеется.</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
Ладно-ладно. Простите. Я просто… Кажется, вы единственный на свете мужчина, который относится ко мне, как к человеку, а не как к... куску мяса. Это приятно.</p><p><br/>
Рэймонд вздыхает и поправляет очки. Смотрит в окно, на листву, медленно опадающую с деревьев.</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Я планировал повидать сегодня Флетчера. Составишь мне компанию?</p><p><br/>
Анна не ответила, все и так было понятно.</p><p><br/>
ЛОКАЦИЯ – ПАРК?</p><p><br/>
Анна и Рэймонд гуляют. Небо чистое, но, несмотря на хорошую погоду, на них теплые пальто.</p><p><br/>
АННА<br/>
Зачем Вы сказали мне, что он уехал? Я все давно поняла, да и Вы сами знали об этом.</p><p><br/>
Рэймонд пожимает плечами. Камера заходит им за спины, показывая, что перед ними могила. Флетчера.</p><p><br/>
РЭЙМОНД<br/>
Сам не знаю.<br/>
(вздыхая)<br/>
Вот почему я люблю рассказывать истории.</p><p>ЧЕРНЫЙ ЭКРАН</p><p>ГОЛОС РЭЙМОНДА</p><p>Конец своим историям я могу выбирать сам.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>